


Animal Instincts

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Logan demonstrates to Jean why he is the best in the world at what he does. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)
Series: Marvelous Encounters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Animal Instincts

**Animal Instincts(Logan/Wolverine and Jean Grey/Phoenix)**  
There were certain things that Logan learned with experience she not be questioned. One of them was the woman of his dreams throwing herself at him and kissing him. Which Jean did. The Phoenix pushed her tongue into Wolverine’s mouth and Logan returned the kiss, just as eagerly. His skilled hands worked over Jean’s body pulling her in. He had many questions, many, many questions, regarding why this was happening.

Jean smiled, and pulled back. She pulled off Logan’s shirt and planted kisses on his chest. In between kisses, Jean pulled off her tank top and jeans, to reveal her red bra and thong combination. Her finger ran all the way down Logan’s body as he could not keep her eyes off of her.

“Because, I need a strong man, one who I know is durable, and will last,” Jean said. “My powers are growing, but I need to know whether or not you’re with me.”

With these words, Jean slid her hand down Logan’s pants and began to play with his cock. He groaned, and then undid her bra to allow Jean’s breasts to pop out. They were large, round, and beautiful.

“Yes, always, darling.”

Jean smiled and had Logan’s pants all the way off. His cock stood up, and Jean had been extremely wet. She could feel pure power pulse between her. Jean knew she would have plenty of opportunity to taste it later. For now, she slid her thong off and climbed on top of Logan.

“You’re hard, I’m wet. No need to waste any time. We both wanted this for a long time.”

“Yes,” Logan grunted. “But, I’m not going to hold back if we get going.”

“And neither am I.”

Fair enough. Logan grabbed Jean’s hips and pushed her down onto his big throbbing cock and filled her up completely. Oh, Jean’s hot walls contracted around him. Logan had been in his fair share of pussy in his long life, but Jean’s really wrapped around him. And Logan had to explore every inch of her. 

All roads lead back to Jean’s juicy, kissable lips. Jean pulled Logan in and used her tongue to map out the inside of his mouth. Logan returned fire by kissing Jean back, nice, hard, and fast. Their skilled tongues matched each other, going back and forth until Logan buried himself deep into Jean’s mouth. Her nipples, hard as ever, brushed underneath the palm of Logan’s hand as he started to play with her tits and drive her completely wild. 

Jean came, came hard all over Logan. They pressed their bodies against each other when Jean rocked up and down onto him. Her wet pussy lips squeezed his big throbbing cock. Another grunt, pushed up inside of her as Jean squeezed down around him.

His cock dripped with her juices, and now Jean pulled back. She laid on the bed and bit down on her lip in quite the sexy and seductive manner. Logan climbed on top of Jean and then speared his thick prick all the way inside of her hot pussy to fill her up. 

“Grab me and fuck me like an animal!” Jean yelled.

“You got it, darling.”

Logan grabbed her hips and slammed down into her body. His hard balls smashed down against Jean’s hips. Every push drove Logan all the way down into her. He leaned down and planted deep into Jean to stretch her out. Her cunt clamped down onto him.

Jean saw stars with how fast Logan was fucking her. The Phoenix fire surrounded their bodies. Logan’s healing factor canceled out any damage. The erotic experience of the fire surrounding them caused Logan to drive himself all the way into Jean and stretch her out. Her tightness closed around him as Logan pumped down into her body. He leaned in and squeezed her nipples to drive her completely to the breaking point. 

“More, I want more.”

Logan fed Jean’s drooling cunt with as many thrusts as he could manage, until she came for him one more time. Oh, she was insatiable and that’s how Logan liked it. He went all in and held her legs up. Jean showed to be an animal into her own right, digging her nails, burning with fire into Logan’s back and legs as he plowed into her from behind. 

The long-lived mutant grunted and leaned down to capture Jean’s nipples into his mouth. He sucked them and she screamed into his ear. Logan pounded her vigorously into the bed, his balls slapping back and forth upon her thighs as he worked her. Jean knew precisely all of the right spots to hit and all of the right places to squeeze Logan as he pounded her pussy quite nicely. 

Logan pulled away briefly, and Jean flashed him a dirty smile. She leaned over, and stuck a finger, wet with her own salvia in her asshole. Logan throbbed and growled, when she eyed him.

“Do it. Slam that big cock in my ass.”

Logan needed no further invitation, because Jean gave him plenty. Even Jean’s snug, tight hole, tested the fearless Wolverine. Wolverine shoved his cock deep into Phoenix’s ass and caused her to scream.

“So fucking tight,” Logan grunted.

“Saving it for the right man. And let’s face it, few men could hold on for more than a few minutes. Feels like being inside of a volcano, doesn’t it babe?”

Yes, her ass was nice and pleasant and clamped him like a vice. Logan dug his hands into Jean’s cheeks and went completely wild on her. He reached back and pulled Jean’s hair while fucking her ass doggy style. Most women would protest, but Jean’s cries of passion just prompted Logan to go all in.

Oh, she loved it, and Logan loved giving it to Jean. The faster Logan pushed down into Jean’s ass, the more she stretched around his cock. And the more pleasant this felt. Logan worked faster and faster, his balls tightening. Despite his orgasm being near, he wanted every moment.

He turned Jean slightly, to look into her beautiful eyes, as slammed down into her gaping asshole. Jean’s asshole stretched for Logan when he palmed her breasts. Sweat covered both of their bodies, as Jean channeled her full power to stimulate every single never ending in their bodies.

This did it. Logan succumbed to the pleasure, and busted his nut deep inside of Jean’s ass. He pushed all the way down and fucked her vigorously all to the end. Every last push drove Logan down into Jean’s super snug hole until she squeezed the final drop of cum out of him. The tightening of her ass squeezed every last drop out of his balls and made Logan groan as he emptied his thick, bubbly cum into Jean’s ass. 

Jean collapsed down onto the bed, and looked at Logan, with heat burning through her eyes. She wanted to test to see how durable that healing factor was. Jean bounced up and launched herself at Logan. The two made out ravenously, and sure enough, he was getting hard as hell again and grunted with lust.

The two guided towards each other, animal instincts ruled their every move. They fucked again and again, until Jean had her holes stuffed completely with Logan’s cum. And she had a feeling, they could go a little bit further and a little bit more. 

Thankfully, Logan was the best in the world at what he did and what he did was scratching all of Jean’s sexual urges.  
 **End.**


End file.
